Kubira
'''Kubira is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and one of the six Cloning Blues Brothers. He is a demon with black and dark indigo hair, dark indigo eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and a fang showing from his left mouth corner. As both he and the other Cloning Blues Brothers have been created by Karuma from the remains of Zenki's old body after the latter's death at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise, Kubira's appearance bears great similarities to the original Kishin Zenki. Kubira is a character, that is exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. He starts out as one of Karuma's servants, but changes his mind after being defeated by Zenki and Chiaki, which causes Kubira to accept Chiaki as his new master and join the heroes on their quest to defeat his former master, Karuma. Ingame Kubira is able to use various elemental and defensive moves and starts out with 70 attack points. Just like all other Cloning Blues Brothers, he can use the Om card, but he is less dangerous than most other brothers as he will use it only if the player attacks him too aggressively. This makes him and Mekira the only Cloning Blues Brothers who won't oneshot player characters unless they enter the battle against them while low on health. Kubira's favorite element is the ice element. Similar to Gaira, Kubira's three card ice combo has him punching the air and blasting his foe with a blizzard, which cleverly only affects a small radius around his foe. Kubira's his four card ice combo is the same generic freeze and shatter punch, which ironically, being his strongest elemental move, deals a huge anmount of damage. Kubira's three card earth combo has him casting earthquakes and punching the air to tear a fissure into the earth, which hurts his foe. His four card earth combo has him punching the air and creating a fissure beneath he foe, which is followed by him using telekinesis to send a bunch of rocks flying upwards at his foe. Again similar to Gaira, Kubira's three card light combo has him punching the air, which causes him to absorb all light in the room he's in. This implosion harms his foes by shrouding them in darkness. Kubira's four card light combo takes things one step further. It has him absorb all light again, but now he shoots his foe with multiple light beams, while they are still shrouded in darkness. Kubira is a rather balanced character with a medium agressiveness. It is easy to tell if Kubira is preparing an attack or trying to defend as he will only use his defensive moves if the player is actively attacking him, which has him drawing cards at a slightly faster rate then usual. If left alone, Kubira will draw up to four ice cards and use his freeze and shatter punch. Being the second slowest member of the Cloning Blues Brothers (the slowest one is Mekira), Kubira gives the player a moment to think before they have to take action. Yet, he shouldn't be underestimated, as to balance out his sluggishness, most of his moves are rather damaging. Kubira's card roulette Kubira's card roulette is as follows: Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Kubira deals to Zenki. These values might vary against other characters. Shield damage reduction This table shows how much Kubira's shield reduces the anmount of damage dealt to him. The values in this table are percentages and not static damage values. These percentages were noted down in a Zenki VS Kubira match and tested with Rudra. They are the same regardless of the matchup. Trivia * Ingame, Kubira is referred to via the Katakana writing of his name, which is クビラ (Kubira) * Ironically Kubira's light elemental attacks are stronger than Gaira's despite the fact that Kubira has three light cards on his roulette compared to Gaira, who possesses only two light cards. According to Tenchi Meidou's general rules for Battle Mode, this should actually give Kubira a stronger defense instead of a stronger offense. ** It is still unknown if the characters have hidden offensive and defensive base values, but even the differences in their shield damage reduction charts are likely just another hint at this possibility. Category:Cloning Blues Brothers Category:On Hold